


let me be your taste test

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cunnilingus, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Sexual Humor, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon asked for "malia goes down on kira for the first time, kira's reaction is adorable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me be your taste test

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/133431354304/smut-prompt-malia-goes-down-on-kira-for-the-first

The first time Malia goes down on her girlfriend, Kira ends up squirming away with a breathless giggle.

Malia looks up, eyebrows raised. Kira’s cheeks are a little pink and she gives a giggle-snort, waving her hand slightly.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just nervous.”

Malia strokes the insides of Kira’s thighs gently. Her skin is so soft over firm muscle; it’s something Malia’s always loved about her: her steely strength wrapped up in gentleness. Kira slowly starts to relax again, giving a soft sigh as her fingers work their way into Malia’s hair, encouraging her closer again.

The second Malia’s tongue touches her, though, Kira laughs again, hips jerking away, and she almost knees Malia in the face as she squirms. Malia moves away, sitting back on her heels, but she can’t help but grin slightly as Kira laughs. It’s a nervous, fluttery kind of laugh, but it’s sweet. It makes Malia feel warm, at home in a way she only ever feels around Kira.

There’s barely a slick of Kira’s wetness on Malia’s lips and she licks it off, tasting it. Kira sits up, running a hand over her hair, biting her lip against a grin.

“Sorry,” she says again. “It just...tickles.”

Malia tilts her head to the side. “Do you want to ride my face?” she offers.

And then Kira’s giggling again, covering her face with a pillow as she snorts. Malia frowns, pretty sure Kira’s actually laughing at her this time, but she can’t work out why. Its ages before Kira’s little chuffs of laughter subside and she peers at Malia over the top of the pillow. Whatever she sees has another giggle escaping her before she gathers herself with a deep breath, sitting back up.

“Sorry, it’s just...you said it so _seriously_. _Do you want to ride my face_. Oh my god.”

Malia frowns. “I _was_ serious.”

“I know, I know, and it’s – it’s sweet, how hard you’re trying. But you’ve got this cute little scrunchy face. Your eyebrows are doing that thing they do when you’re really focusing.” Kira reaches out, rubs her fingertip between Malia’s eyebrows to smooth away the crinkle there. “And it’s just...you’re so serious about it and – I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh.”

“Isn’t sex supposed to be serious?”

Malia thinks about all the movies she’s watched, with the heroine being picked up and tossed on the bed by the guy. She hadn’t thought it was particularly sexy – if some guy tried to do that with her, she’d probably end up putting him on the floor. But it’s all so intense and passionate and that’s what she’s trying to go for. She wants to make this good for Kira.

“Sometimes,” Kira says softly. “But that’s...the best kind of sex is the fun kind. When you can just let go and laugh and make your partner giggle, fool around and just have fun with it. Do you want to know a secret?”

Kira’s moving closer, her slim hips pressing against Malia’s until she bumps her off balance, following her until Malia’s on her back with Kira on top.

“Sex is awkward, a lot of the time. There’s funny noises, sometimes it’s messy, or gross, sometimes it’s just plain...awkward.”

Malia’s brow furrows. “Then what’s so special about it?”

Kira’s lips curve into a wicked smile. “Let me show you.”

Minutes later, with Malia’s fingers twisted in Kira’s hair and her thighs clenching as she comes, a cry on her lips as her orgasm ripples through her, Malia thinks she gets it now; sex is fun.

Kira kisses her way back up Malia’s sweat damp body, nipping slightly at her tan skin before she captures her lips in a slow, deep kiss. Malia can taste herself on Kira’s tongue and it’s not _bad_ , it’s probably a little bit gross, but she doesn’t care; she just loves kissing Kira, drinks in each little soft sound her girlfriend makes. 

“Do you want me to...” Malia trails off, grins slightly. “Wanna ride my face?”

Kira laughs, breath fluttering against Malia’s neck. “Another time.” 

She takes Malia’s hand, drawing it between her parted legs, and Malia watches as Kira’s eyelids flutter, lashes fanning her cheeks as she moans softly. Her lips are puffy and damp and she draws her lower lip between her teeth as she shows Malia just how she likes it. Eventually, Malia gets the hang of it, but Kira’s hand stays on hers, just gripping her wrist as Malia’s fingers rub her clit. 

She thinks she prefers this to her own pleasure, own orgasm. Seeing Kira so open, her mouth slack, listening to her little stuttered moans; feeling the way her thighs clench and her hips move slightly. It’s beautiful...perfect.

When Kira comes, it’s with a soft, choked off moan, and then she’s leaning in, kissing Malia softly. She twines their legs together, half lying on top of Malia as she snuggles up. Malia listens to her girlfriend’s heartbeat, letting her eyes close and a smile tug at her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
